


Braid My Hair (One Shot)

by AstreVide



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fluff, Hair Braiding, I wrote this instead of studying, Idiots in Love, Long Hair, M/M, Male Yuu | Player (Twisted-Wonderland), No Plot/Plotless, Not Serious, One Shot, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreVide/pseuds/AstreVide
Summary: Prompt: hair careMale MC grows curious of what would happen if he were to play with Leona's hair...
Relationships: Leona Kingscholar/Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Braid My Hair (One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> The MC will be named 'Kaoru' as that's my personal character's name. This is just kind of soft and fluffy, (possibly a little OOC?-) so enjoy this self indulgent mess.

“You’re asleep? Seriously? Talk about a lap-cat…” Kaoru glanced down at the being that occupied his lap—a six-foot kitten, as he called him. Leona Kingscholar. For such a prideful guy he was quick to cling to Kaoru, all day if he let him; right now was no different as for whatever reason he had been especially unforgiving if Kaoru even suggested hanging around other friends.

The lion growled in response to Kaoru’s words, retaliating by clawing at him.

“Oh, so you _are_ awake,” he chuckled, putting his book down on the table beside him. “What’s up, hm?” He sat straight, tucking his long hair back as he tilted his head to get a better look at the sleepy carnivore. He didn’t mind all the attention from Leona, it was uncharacteristically _cute—_ he simply couldn’t bear to move him even if he was a little heavy.

“Stop talking. I’m trying to sleep. And don’t call me such ridiculous names.” Leona spoke gruffly, the depth of his voice giving off little vibrations as he adjusted to lay on his side. Now facing away, the long, thick locks of his mane were made available—Kaoru was so tempted to touch them. There was a slight risk of his hand being bitten off, but damn, his hair looked so _soft_ and _fluffy_. Feeling an actual lion-hybrid’s mane was worth the danger, right? He reasoned with himself and had his mind set on a new mission: play with the big cat’s fur.

Hovering his slender hand over the head of the man, Kaoru carefully watched out for a reaction. Leona’s ears twitched now and then, as they did when getting rid of bugs or simply out of nervousness— he put that thought to the back of his mind for now and took a silent breath; this was it, he had to be gentle! He wiggled his fingers in anticipation—would he actually bite him? Or maybe he’d like it, cats like being stroked—but then again, Leona wasn’t a house pet, he was a self-assured _person_.

_“Here I go…!”_

He carefully pressed his palm onto the other’s head of hair, awaiting a reaction.

Nothing.

He let out a sigh of relief; though this didn’t mean complete safety. Perhaps he simply didn’t notice. Kaoru smoothed down the messy locks, stroking back and forth, avoiding what he knew to be sensitive ears. For whatever reason, Leona did nothing. In fact—when Kaoru began trying to run his fingers through the thick strands, he seemed to be growling, no, _purring_. He was actually _purring._

“Jeez, do you brush this? It’s messy, but still so so soft…” He gently pressed the tips of his fingers to his scalp, massaging circles and scratching here and there; Leona only lie and there took all the pampering—well, until that last comment.

“I can hear you, you know.” He said, his speech only intensifying the audible proof of his enjoyment. Kaoru flushed red once he saw he was awake—how embarrassing! He halted.

“Did I say to stop?” After a moment, Kaoru continued gingerly. “Anyway,” Leona turned his head slightly. “My mane isn’t like your feeble hair. It’s coarse and strong—so, no, I don’t brush it when it’s dry. Why do you think I braid it? For convenience.”

That made sense: back in his world – even among his own family – people with a variety of thicker hair types were known to sport stunning braids or ribbons that showed off their cultures beautifully. He used to admire it, and now was no different. The Afterglow Savanna lions must have also had a rich culture of styling those lavish manes.

“Since you seem so keen to keep touching me, you can do it.”

“W-what-” Kaoru spluttered out the response, all the heat rushing to his face, his cheeks burning even brighter.

“You heard me, herbivore. Get to it.” With that, the lazy creature flopped back down and curled up, his tail flicking from side to side, before settling on the other’s waist.

To be honest, Kaoru was startled from the choice of words directed at him. Had he the confidence, he’d put Leona in his place and say “ _You’re one to talk, you’re constantly napping on me.”_

However, he did obey easily—taking a section from the top of his head, Kaoru pulled it back with two hands, carefully splitting the hair and getting to work, weaving with the precision of a craftsman. He was careful not to yank too hard, as now and then there were grunts of complaint—overall though, the praise he received was entirely through that soothing sound. Leona didn’t _need_ to verbally thank him; his natural instincts did that enough.

There was something so calming and intimate about the act, as if in that moment it was simply the two of them, connecting in some incomprehensible – almost spiritual – way. Glancing down, hands still working, Kaoru caught the glimpse of what looked to be a most contented smile spread across his lips. He felt his chest warm—good. Leona didn’t wear such delighted smiles enough around others.

Kaoru felt so _honoured_ to see that gentle side of the beast.

“Alright,” he pulled the ribbon tight, looping it a few times before tying it off. “All done. Are you happy? ~” He adopted a most _teasing_ tone, eyes slanted in smugness as he snaked the braid to rest down the other’s neck. Leona’s purring had since calmed down from the previous engine like noise, now there being a gentle little hum.

Leona sat up, the shorter strands of hair falling down and cascading over his dark complexion as he rubbed his eyes—the grin having vanished, what replaced it was his usual cynical self.

“Don’t ask questions that you know the answer to.” He grumbled, running his fingers over the bumps of the plait that his locks had been meticulously morphed into. Whilst he said nothing regarding his opinion on it, his eyes did all the talking: there was a soft fascination behind the intimidating shade of green, perhaps even a certain innocence that had long since been awakened.

“This is…” He sniffed the end of the ribbon before his face twisted into an expression of disgust—then, before long, _arrogance_ and _pride_ took front stage. “Yours. You gave me your ribbon.”

“Well,” Kaoru’s eyes widened in surprise like a deer in headlights as he wracked his mind for an explanation; he fiddled with his sleeves, a wave of sudden anxiety washing over his features. “There weren’t any hair ties that I could use! So, I gave you mine…”

“What a silly mouse. You know you won’t be getting it back.” He flicked the serpentine braid back over his shoulder, the bright ribbon flourishing as he did.

“W-what?! But I need it!”

As he protested ever so cluelessly, Leona sprung up from where he’d made claim and instead stalked off down the hall, waving his hand back, and leaving poor Kaoru without a means to fix his hair in the morning. But, it wasn’t so bad—at least now he would have an excuse to pester him back, if only he could work up the courage to do so.

**Author's Note:**

> ah what the heck even was this :')


End file.
